


flowers in the snow

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 18:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8633881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: There's nothing in the kitchen and Jehan's left a message for Combeferre and Courfeyrac in the snow outside their house.





	

Courfeyrac was very glad that he lived in an off campus house. It was much less of a hassle than trying to stay in a dorm over winter break. I mean honestly, charging students twenty-five dollars a day to stay in the dorms over break was straight up stealing. Maybe that could be their school related activism project for next semester.

He dragged himself into the kitchen only to find there was no coffee. None, not even a note about why there was no coffee. He was devastated. There wasn’t even tea, this was a disaster. Eventually Courfeyrac located a single packet of hot cocoa and the morning was saved. Though if this was the status of the morning beverages in the house Courfeyrac dreaded to think of what the fridge would look like.

He imagined it bleak and empty, but such was the expected state of the kitchen immediately after finals week. He took his hot cocoa and moved into the living room. Everything outside was covered in a blanket of white and it was very nice that Courfeyrac didn’t have to go anywhere today. Maybe if he just waited long enough Jehan or Combeferre would go grocery shopping.

Courfeyrac was about to drop onto the couch when something outside caught his attention and he moved over to the window instead. There were fake flowers sitting in the snow outside. Upon closer examination Courfeyrac realized that they were _Jehan’s_  fake flowers. They didn’t look like they were thrown out, they looked too strategically placed for that and Jehan would never leave his fake flowers outside in the snow for no reason.

The angle Courfeyrac was at was not really good for telling what the flowers were supposed to be in the shape of and he wasn’t about to go outside and investigate. No he was staying inside today. It did mean, however, that Jehan at least was awake and had been outside.

“Why did Jehan use his fake flowers to spell out, ‘At Store’ in the snow?” Combeferre asked as he came downstairs.

Well that made sense. “Is that what it says? I couldn’t tell. It’s probably because there’s nothing in the kitchen.”

“Of course,” Combeferre said and he joined Courfeyrac on the couch. Though, instead of sitting, he lay down letting his head rest in Courfeyrac’s lap. “I don’t suppose you’re drinking coffee?” he asked with a yawn.

“No, hot chocolate.”

“And by nothing in the kitchen you mean?”

“Actually nothing, no coffee, no tea, this was the last of the hot chocolate. I couldn’t bring myself to look in the fridge.”

“We should have gone shopping before finals.”

“We really should have.”

 


End file.
